End of the World
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: "If I didn't love you, I would have let you stay dead the first time" Lucy whispered before pulling Natsu into a passionate kiss. And that's when Natsu knew that he and Lucy shared thousands of kisses before, but in another life. If he made the right choices this time, he would be able to stay with Lucy forever. Highschool, Time Travel AU. Drug use and sex. Maybe OOC
1. Writing's On The Wall

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my new Fairy Tail story. I hope you guys enjoy it! Follow my tumblr blog: sierraloveswriting for snippets, updates, or just to talk to me!**

 **The characters may be OOC so it can fit with the story.**

 **I'm also naming the chapters after different song titles :D I based this story off the song End of the World by Great Big World. So, I'll be using lyrics from this song in the story.**

 **And yes. The beginning is similar to Madoka Magica. Because it's my favorite show :D**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Writing's On the Wall**

 _How do I live?_

 _How do I breathe?_

 _When you're not here_

 _I'm suffocating_

Darkness clouded Natsu's vision and smoked filled his lungs.

Natsu Dragneel could not feel his legs. He heard his younger sister, Wendy, scream in agony. His head pounded viciously. Natsu released a growl as he tried to sit up.

"It's hard to move without any legs." A monotone voice said.

The smoke cleared. In front of him stood a blond girl with two pigtails, and ripped clothes, which revealed her big chest. Natsu knew the girl, but he couldn't call her name.

Why couldn't he call her name?

Natsu trembled as his eyes slowly looked down. His legs were gone. Bloody stumps were left in its place. The girl did not look affected by the grotesque scene. Actually, she looked bored.

"I failed again." The girl took out a golden key and began to polish it with her handkerchief. "I hope you don't remember any of this, Natsu. I'm going to fix this. I really will fix this."

Natsu could not make a sound. He stared at the scene behind the girl. His hometown, Magnolia, was burning to the ground. People were screaming, gun shots rang out, and dead bodies were strewn around him.

And this girl didn't seem to care.

Natsu's blood began to boil. He glared at the blond girl and held his leg stumps as the girl continued to polish her golden key. The girl noticed his glare and smiled sadly.

"Don't look at me like that, Natsu. I really am trying. It's just that you, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Jellal, Laxus, Mirajane- Ugh!" The blond girl went silent and went back to polishing her key. Blood smeared her pink handkerchief.

Tears streamed down his face as he watched the burning buildings crumble to the ground. He listened to the gun shots and screams of agony. Natsu clenched his fist and began punching the ground. He couldn't do anything.

"Okay, I'm ready." The blond girl knelt by Natsu. She smelt like strawberries and soot. The girl ran a hand through his pink hair and down his face. Her fingertips traced his lips lightly. "Oh, Natsu. I won't fail you this time."

The girl leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Natsu stiffened as she cupped his face between her hands. Her tongue swiped his lower lip, causing him to growl. He instinctively nibbled and sucked on her plump bottom lip. She smiled against his lips then pulled back. Her face was flushed and she had a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

Amidst the chaos, she looked breathtaking.

Natsu's heart pounded and millions of questions thundered through his head as he watched a light emit from her golden key. He heard her whisper "Goodbye". Darkness began to envelop Natsu as he lost consciousness.

 _How do I live?_

 _How do I breathe?_

 _When you're not here_

 _I'm suffocating_

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Wake up!"

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. He wiggled his toes and sighed in relief once he realized they were there. Natsu was covered in a cold sweat. He shivered and sat up.

Wendy, his younger sister, was looking at him curiously. Her long navy blue hair was tied up in two pig tails. She was still in her pink pajamas. Usually, Natsu would be annoyed to be woken up so early, but he loved his sister a lot. She was so sweet. It was hard to stay mad at her for long.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it, Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"5:30. You were crying and making gasping noises in your sleep, It was like you were drowning." Wendy looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up. I was worried."

Natsu smiled. He patted his younger sister on the head. She smiled as a blush covered her face. Wendy sat on the edge of his bed and grinned. "Do you mind if I stay in here? We have to get up in an hour to get ready for school anyway and…"

"Gajeel's snoring is driving you crazy isn't it?" Natsu laughed.

"He sounds like a lawnmower and airplane engine combined! I can't believe I can hear him through the walls. Mom gave me earplugs. They help a little." Wendy rummaged around in her pocket and showed her brother her pink earplugs.

"Sure, you can stay. I'm going to try to go back to sleep." Natsu lay back down on his pillow. He felt Wendy get on the other side of his bed. She tossed and turned several times before getting settled.

"Can I play with your Nintendo 3DS?" Wendy asked in a soft whisper.

"Last time you played with it, you threw it across the room when you lost the game. Not a chance, little sister."

"Jeez!"

After several minutes, Wendy fell asleep. Natsu stayed up. He was too afraid he would dream about the town he loved burning down and that beautiful, mysterious blond girl. The dream felt so real. It really felt like that girl had kissed him. It really felt like the smoke was suffocating him.

And why couldn't he speak?

Eventually, it was time to begin the day. After waking Wendy up and sending her back to her room, he began to put on his school uniform. He looked at his tie in disdain and then threw it on the ground. Natsu looked around the room for his scarf, but he couldn't find it. Sighing, Natsu went into the kitchen where his dad, Igneel, was cooking breakfast. The aroma wafted into Natsu's nose and caused his mouth to water. Igneel was the best cook.

"Good morning, Natsu. Did you sleep well?" Igneel asked his son.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Do you know where my scarf is?"

Igneel put eggs, sausage, and toast on Natsu's plate. "Hmm, I don't know. You didn't have it on yesterday."

Natsu figured it must be at school. He hated not having his scarf with him. His dad bought it for him when he was five and he's worn it ever since.

"Natsu, go wake your mother up. Oh, feed Happy as well. You wanted a cat, so make sure you take care of him." Igneel chided.

"Alright, alright." Natsu sighed and went to his parent's room. His mother, Grandeeney, worked late into the evenings and it took a lot of hard work and effort to wake her up the next morning. Wendy was already in there, attempting to wake her up.

Natsu strolled over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Grandeeney groaned and rolled out of bed. Natsu and Wendy chuckled at their mother's bed head. "Good morning, Mama. Breakfast is almost ready. C'mon! You have to get to work on time." Wendy and Natsu pulled their mother up and escorted her to the bathroom.

Eventually, the Dragneel family sat down ate their breakfast together. Grandeeney was pouring her third cup of coffee when it was time for Natsu and Wendy to go.

"Where is Gajeel?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, your cousin has a cold. He's staying home today." Gradeeney answered.

"Ugh, who cares about him? Let's go Wendy." Natsu said disdainfully as he pulled his little sister towards the door.

"Have a good day kids! I'll see you later!" Grandeeney and Igneel called as their kids rushed out of the house.

"Bye! Love you!" Wendy called back.

Natsu and Wendy walked together halfway until Wendy departed with her friends. Natsu didn't see his friends on the walk to school. He then remembered that they had basketball practice this morning. The tournaments were about to begin again. Natsu was a star basketball player for Fairy Tail High School, but he suffered a shoulder injury a month before winter break began. Natsu's physical therapy was going great and he expected to be perfectly healed by the time the tournament started two weeks from now.

Natsu's head began to pound. He was suddenly reminded of that horrific dream with the girl and his missing legs. He blushed as he remembered the kiss they shared. Why was he reminded of her? That damn girl who did not care the city was burning and people were lying dead around her.

Once Natsu got to his classroom, he began to talk to his friends Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Lisanna Strauss, and Gray Fullbuster. Well, he didn't consider Gray his best friend. He thought of him as a rival. They were always competing, despite being on the same basketball team. Everyone considered them their star players, despite their many disagreements on and off the court. Natsu even had to admit that Gray's skill was incredible. When they worked in unison, they were unstoppable.

"Hey, I heard Lyon was the star player over at Lamia Scale High. Rumor has it that they already have a spot secured in the tournament." Jellal told Gray.

"Not a chance. That tournament spot belongs to Fairy Tail. I'd die before I let him have it." Gray responded.

"Hey, Natsu. You'll be ready for the tournament, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, of course I will! It was all thanks to your encouragement, Lisanna. " Natsu said. He suddenly blushed and looked away.

Ever since Erza told him that Lisanna had a crush on him, he hadn't been able to look at her. Lisanna was his best friend. It would be too weird if they dated. Natsu did not want to hurt Lisanna's feelings, so he tried to act like he normally did. Lisanna didn't seem to notice his weird behavior.

"Alright, everyone! Take a seat! Class is starting!" Their homeroom teacher, Mirajane Strauss, said. Natsu still found it weird that his best friend's sister was teaching their class. Natsu used to be a little hellion growing up and Mirajane hated him for several years. Now, Mirajane was a kind, endearing teacher. Natsu couldn't believe he was terrified of her when he was younger.

"We have a new student today. Please, come in!"

Natsu's heart dropped.

The girl from his dreams was standing in front of him.

"This is Lucy Heartifilia. Please make her feel welcome to Fairy Tail High School!"

Everyone clapped except for Natsu. Lucy gave him a pointed glare. Natsu was taken aback. What did he ever do to her? He should be the one angry! This strange girl from his dreams was glaring at him.

"Erza," Mirajane began. "You will be showing Lucy around today. And I want everyone to make her feel comfortable here. It's hard to begin school during the second semester."

"Yes, Ma'am." Erza replied.

"Okay, then. Lucy, take a seat next to Loki." Mirajane pointed to the empty seat in the front row next to the handsome orange haired man. Loki gave one of his signature winks as Lucy sat next to him. She wrinkled her nose and looked away.

Class dragged on and on and on. Natsu kept staring at Lucy, blocking out Mirajane's teachings. He needed to know more about her. His dream came back to him vividly. The smoke, fire, and the kiss. Natsu's face heated up. He really needed to get a grip. Maybe Lucy wasn't so bad after all. He had a bad dream. It had nothing to do with his life.

After class ended, Gray, Lisanna, Erza, and several others crowded around Lucy and began to ask her various questions. Lucy did not look interested in socializing with her new classmates. She had an indifferent air about her.

"Why was that girl glaring at you, Natsu?" Jellal asked him.

Natsu watched as Lisanna touched Lucy's hair and squeal about how long and beautiful it was. "I don't know. I've met her somewhere before."

"Where?"

"In a dream. I met Lucy Heartifilia in a dream."

Jellal looked at him like he was crazy. He shook his head and gave Natsu a small smile. "A dream, huh? What were you doing in this dream of yours?" He smirked and nudged Natsu with his elbow.

Natsu's face turned red. "Nothing like that, you stupid pervert. We just…" Natsu trailed off. He didn't even know what Lucy was doing in his dream. She said that she would fix it. Fix what exactly?

"Never mind. I'm positive. I've never that girl in my life. She's probably disgusted by my pink hair. That's why she was glaring at me." Natsu laughed.

"Natsu…Dragneel?"

Natsu looked up and saw Lucy standing next to him. Up close, he could see that her eyes were a chocolate brown color. She looked beautiful. She was not covered in burns or ash. Lucy Heartifilia looked completely normal.

"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu asked. Butterflies darted around in his stomach.

Without a word, Lucy pulled his white scarf out of her bag and placed it on his desk. She glared at him. "Be careful next time. If you lose this scarf again, there will be dire consequences."

"What?"

"Oh, by the way, stay away from Laxus Dreyar. He's not worth the trouble."

Lucy walked back to her seat and sat down. Natsu and Jellal stared at Lucy in shock.

"What the hell was that about?" Jellal asked. "Are you sure you've never met her?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

 _A spark was set in motion._

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed it! More will be revealed next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review.**

 **Next chapter: Powerful**

 **Follow my tumblr: sierraloveswriting**

 **Published: 6/29/16**


	2. Powerful

A/N: Hello! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! :D I am so glad you guys enjoy the story so far.

Lemon Warning later on in this chapter…

This chapter's song is Powerful by Jussie Smollet and Alicia Keys :)

Chapter 2

Powerful

 _I'm powerful_

 _There's so much strength in you and me_

 _I matter_

 _You matter_

 _We matter_

 _Powerful_

Gray begrudgingly handed Laxus Dreyar 350 jewels. Laxus smirked and quickly passed Gray an assortment of drugs in a plastic bag. He hid the bag in his coat pocket and suddenly began to cough. Laxus lit a blunt and he blew the smoke in Gray's face.

"Want some?" Laxus asked. He held out the blunt.

Gray took the blunt and puffed it a few times before giving it back to Laxus.

God, how did he end up here? He was a A/B student, star of the basketball team, and a ladies man. Now, drug addict was added to that list. He needed the rush the drugs gave him to function at home and school. At first, he went to Laxus every few months. Gray now went to him every week. He hated Laxus with every fiber of his being, but he was the only person he could go to for drugs.

Laxus was the principal's grandson. He failed his senior year twice, but he planned to graduate this year. Gray had no idea what he would do without Laxus' drugs once he was gone. He wouldn't be able to go cold turkey - not a fucking chance. In a sick way, Gray needed Laxus.

The late bell rang and Gray cursed. He thought he still had a few more minutes of lunch left. Gray couldn't walk into class smelling like dope. Mirajane would notice and he couldn't be suspended. Too much was at risk.

"What's wrong? Got cold feet?" Laxus laughed and continued to smoke his blunt.

Gray gave him the middle finger and walked off. He didn't need Laxus' bullshit. As he walked down the hallway, he spotted Lucy Heartfilia standing by his locker. She was leaning up against it, one foot supporting her, arms crossed over chest, and her eyebrows creased in frustration. Gray admitted she looked really sexy standing like that.

"Were you waiting for me?" Gray asked in a teasing, flirtatious voice. He was thankful his stalker, Juvia Locksor, wasn't around to see this.

Suddenly, Gray felt a stinging slap across his left cheek and reeled backwards. Lucy was glaring at him. He did not need this shit. What the hell was her problem? Before he could ask any questions, Lucy began to speak in a menacing tone.

"You're a huge fucking idiot, Gray Fullbuster." Lucy began. "I can't let you keep doing drugs. You're going to get yourself killed."

"What?" Gray asked.

"Think about your adoptive mom, Ur. Think about your friend, Lyon. If you keep going to dealers, you will put your life and your loved ones lives in danger. I am only looking out for you, Gray." Lucy walked up to Gray and stroked his cheek where she smacked him. Sadness danced around in her brown eyes.

Gray felt a sudden sense of deja vu. He had this conversation before, but with who? No one else knew of his drug addiction and he just met Lucy today. Why was his heart tightening? "I should have listened to you…" Gray whispered.

Lucy stepped back. Her hands were clenched and shaking. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Another feeling of deja vu crept into Gray's mind. Why did this all look and sound familiar? A grainy image appeared in his mind. He could make out himself, Lucy, and - was that Laxus? - standing in the alley behind the school.

"Do I know you?" Gray asked.

Lucy faintly smiled. "Stay strong, Gray. Fight your demons. You're a powerful person." She turned away from Gray and walked out of the school.

" " " "

School was out and all Natsu wanted to do was go to bed. He felt tense and uneasy. Lucy wouldn't stop staring at him throughout the day, then she didn't show up after lunch. Mirajane didn't seem too concerned with Lucy's absence, but with Natsu and Gray's silence throughout class.

Natsu sighed and leaned up against his locker. He hated feeling irritated. What was worse was that Gajeel would annoy the living shit when he got home. Damn, he wished Gajeel wasn't staying with them.

"Natsu!" Lisanna ran up to him and smiled. Natsu began to relax. She always made him feel better.

"Hey, are you doing anything this weekend?" Lisanna asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I got tickets to the aquarium. I was wondering if you wanted to go." Natsu blushed. Was she asking him on a date? Lisanna giggled and added, "it's not a date. I invited everyone else to come too. Even Lucy."

Natsu tensed again. "Why did you ask her?"

"Because she seems lonely." A plain and simple reason. Lisanna was an incredibly sweet person, just like her sister. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll go." Natsu said.

Natsu's stomach churned. He had a bad feeling about this.

" " " " " " " "

Natsu's tongue flicked across Lucy's chest. He circled his tongue around her nipple and bit down. Lucy moaned and dug her fingers into Natsu's back. She panted and squirmed against him.

Natsu was about to ask if she wanted to stop, but he stopped short when Lucy's soft hands pulled his pants down and cupped his length through his underwear. "Fuck…" Natsu breathed. Lucy gave a shy smile and continued squeezing his length. She was driving him absolutely crazy.

"Oh, Natsu, please" Lucy moaned. "I want you so bad"

As he kissed Lucy, he pulled down her underwear. Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist and pulled him closer to her. When there was nothing between them but skin, Natsu began to grow nervous. Lucy noticed and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Natsu" Lucy said.

"I love you, Lucy" Natsu said. It was all the encouragement he needed. He wanted to make love to the girl he loved, the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Natsu slowly inserted his length inside of her and began to move. Lucy winced and encouraged Natsu to go on by kissing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. She moved her hips up to meet Natsu's and sprinkled love bites along his neck and chest. Their moans mingled together and Natsu began to move faster. In that final moment, when they both felt on the edge, Natsu held Lucy's hands and kissed her deeply.

He loved Lucy so much, it drove him crazy.

The first thing Natsu did when he woke up was take long, cold shower. His skin still felt scalding hot and he thought he saw a large, dark bruise on his chest, but when he looked again it was gone. He leaned his head on the wall and let the cold water run down his back in torrents.

He wasn't afraid to admit it: Lucy Heartfilia was absolutely beautiful.

Anyone would love to get her into bed. However, he wasn't that kind of guy. Romance wasn't always on his mind and he didn't have wet dreams about every single new student that transferred to his school. Lucy Heartfilia was different. Natsu saw no point in denying it any longer.

He and Lucy had a past together. He would uncover the truth no matter what.

" " " " " " " "

8:30 p.m.

"Bye, everyone!" Erza called out to her coworkers. She put her apron on the hook near the door and walked out.

Erza had been working at the Magnolia Cake Shop for three months now. She originally got the job because she wanted to support her family and give her loved ones adequate Christmas presents. Now, she's found her niche in making sweets, especially strawberry shortcake, and the owner asked her to stay.

When she told her boyfriend, Jellal, about her working late, he made it his duty to meet her in front of the shop at closing time and walk her home. "It's too dangerous at night. I can't let you walk home by yourself, Erza" he said. It warmed Erza's heart to see him be overprotective of her.

Today was different however. Jellal wasn't outside waiting for her. She looked up and down the dark street for her boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be seen. Erza pouted a little bit. She needed to talk to him about something important. Maybe she could call him when she got home.

Erza began her walk home. She pulled her cellphone out of her bag and checked her messages. There was only one message from Lisanna. She sent out a group message reminding everyone that they were going to the aquarium this Saturday Erza decided that she would get to know Lucy better. The girl seemed distant...and sad. Erza hoped she could get along with the class alright.

As Erza stepped out onto the crosswalk, she began typing out a message to Jellal. "Where R U?" It read. She decided to add something else to the message and continued typing it out. Unfortunately, Erza would not be sending the message.

A car came barreling around the corner. Music blared from the car. The car's lights weren't on. Erza had no idea which direction the car was coming from. Erza looked up in surprise. The car had no intention of stopping. She was about to get hit. Erza dropped her cellphone to the ground and - she was pushed.

Lucy had pushed Erza out of the way. Where did she come from? Erza had been the only one out on the street. Lucy just saved her life. Unfortunately, the car still ended up hitting them. However, Erza was positive, if Lucy hadn't been there, she would have been gravely injured. The car speeded off into the night.

"Are you alright, Erza?" Lucy asked. She slowly sat up and grabbed her wrist. "Ow, ow, ow" she whined.

"Yes, but…" Erza trailed off. She was absolutely speechless. Lucy just saved her life.

"Well, let's go to the hospital. You're bleeding." Lucy pulled out a pink handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the blood off the side of Erza's face. Erza blushed and looked away.

"T-Thank you…" Erza muttered. She picked up her shattered red glasses. "Those bastards are going to pay for this!"

Lucy didn't say anything as she dialed the number for the ambulance to pick them up.

10:00 p.m.

Natsu was in the middle of reading manga when his cellphone rang. Wendy was in his room again, playing with his 3DS. He decided to be nice and let her play. Before he could reach for his cellphone, Wendy picked it up first.

"Hi! This is Wendy. Who is this?" She answered in a overly done sweet voice.

"Oh, hi, Jellal."

…

"What? Are they alright?"

…

"Okay, we'll be there right away!"

Wendy hung up the cellphone and immediately bolted out of the room. Natsu was extremely confused. When Wendy came back to his room, she had on her scarf and hat. Wendy's face was red. "Erza and Lucy were in a hit and run accident. The people who did it drove off. They're in the hospital now. We have to go see them, c'mon!"

"What the fuck, Wendy? Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" Natsu growled. He quickly put on his shoes and scarf. Suddenly, he stumbled over his backpack and face planted into the floor. He had forgotten to put it in his closet earlier.

"Shut the fuck up, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled. He had come into his bedroom because of all the noise. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Nice to see you're feeling better, Gajeel." Wendy said. She smiled at him.

Gajeel ignored her and sauntered up to Natsu."Oi! Did ya hear what I said?"

Natsu leapt up and punched Gajeel in the face. His cousin was sent flying backwards into the wall. Natsu smirked and Wendy stood there in horror.

"Well, it looks like Gajeel will need to go to the hospital too" Wendy sighed.

A/N: Sorry, for the ending! It ended kind of abruptly. I wasn't sure where to end it. And that lemon was so embarrassing to write! There will probably be another later on, but I'm not sure when.

Next chapter a major secret will be revealed! And Gray and Laxus get into some major trouble. Also the aquarium outing!

Looks like things are getting interesting :)

Next chapter: Advice

Updated: 7/2/16


End file.
